


蜜糖加糖会更甜吗

by yzdydmg



Category: FF14
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzdydmg/pseuds/yzdydmg
Summary: 是以亲友的儿子为原型写的黑魔X战士，请看清CP食用内有婚纱play，以及有因为对烙印那套婚纱的不理解而进行的奇怪魔改我写黄真的好弱呀如果你感觉有哪些地方奇奇怪怪的，别怀疑，是我写的辣鸡
Kudos: 4





	蜜糖加糖会更甜吗

战士是个很善良的男人。  
天生的好心肠让他看见了有困难的人便会忍不住去帮助，然而艾欧泽亚并非什么纯善之地，他这样浑身上下都标着“很好骗”标志的男人简直就是骗子们的最爱，尽管随着年岁渐长，战士自己遇到的事情也多了很多，他也依然是容易被他人的伪装所骗，但他的善良丝毫没有因为受到欺骗而动摇，因为比起那些不怀好意的人来，需要得到帮助的人总会是更多的。  
这样的善人自然而然的也会吸引到不少对他有意的人，战士的相貌也不算差，属于在平凡人中乍一看能平平无奇，但是细看又别有韵味的感觉。甚至他在帮助他人过后所露出的欣慰的笑脸还迷倒了几个怀春少女，只是真的有人鼓起勇气向他告白时，他总会先不好意思的挠挠头，接着温柔的拒绝对方，坦言自己其实已有了一位恋人。  
他的恋人是一位黑魔，两人的相遇非常简单朴实，就是在亲友的聚餐时相互见了一面，在之后互相去彼此小队帮帮忙一同攻略迷宫，时间一长彼此都产生了兴趣，黑魔喜欢战士那样的脸蛋与真诚的眼睛，战士则喜欢黑魔身上的那股神秘感与强大，大家都是二十多岁的成年人，早就过了内心因为喜爱之人而忐忑不安的青涩时代，在星芒节的亲友聚餐之后，女孩们结伴离去，街道上只剩下他们二人之时，黑魔抢先开口说出了告白的话语，战士也不扭扭捏捏，直接点头答应。在不知哪个好事之人挂上的槲寄生下，他们进行了第一次亲吻。

关系确定了他们便住到了一起，除了这个自然也得告知亲友，大伙儿先是起哄了一阵，没过几天战士便收到了由女孩们寄来的一个大包裹，打开一看，是一条款式常见，做工极好的纯白色花边长裙。这样的裙子一般用于去十二神大圣堂举行烙印仪式的爱侣们的，只是黑魔和他都是男人，这条裙子该是给谁穿的？  
等将裙子抖开他才发现了隐藏在包裹最底下的小纸条，上面是女孩们熟悉的字迹，写明了送来的是全套的烙印礼服，至于裙子那是给战士的，而为何做成女式的，则是女孩们因为他们互相看对了眼却不跟他们早点说出口的小小报复。  
她们之中有着技艺娴熟的裁衣匠，无需用软尺亲自量尺寸，光凭眼睛就把战士的身材猜得差不多，战士不想浪费姑娘们的心意，想着目前家里没有其他人，他就在家里试试也无妨。只是这样的烙印礼服裙难免为了要保证新娘的美丽做到提臀收腰丰胸的效果，和战士一贯穿的战装完全不同，腰腹处紧绷绷的，裙摆也轻飘飘的，转个身都怕扫到一旁的家具。让战士一个基本没接触过女装的人穿这裙子着实是难为他，但他也还是努力将剩下的蕾丝花边长袜与长到垂地的头纱穿戴好，耳环选的是田园郡那边产出的训导者耳坠，那上面的淡蓝色花朵在战士看来还挺搭这一身礼服的。结果还没等他照镜子看自己样子呢，门口便传来了钥匙扭开门锁的声音，还有黑魔的一声我回来了，战士顿时一惊，提起长裙跑上了二楼。岂料他动静太大，黑魔走到客厅发现没有人在屋里却有声响还以为是进了贼，锁好了门举起法杖在一层与地下巡了遍之后走上了二楼，确认了客房也无人之后，走进他与战士的主卧之中，一眼便看到了在急急忙忙脱着礼服的战士。  
这裙子他是万万没想到穿起来容易脱起来难，因为没烙过印所以他也不知道这种礼服的设计本身就是为了让伴侣来帮忙脱下的，美名其曰是增添情趣，他发现一时之间脱不下裙子只能优先脱了靴子与蕾丝边的吊带长袜，正想摘下头纱与耳坠，黑魔却已经推门走了进来。

战士感觉空气中弥漫着一股尴尬的气息，他的脸变得羞红，卧室里没什么地方让他躲，他唯有自暴自弃的将自己的脸埋在头纱里，完全不敢去看黑魔有什么反应。  
黑魔扔掉了他的法杖，走上前来掀开他的头纱，用饱含爱意的眼神的盯着他看，嘴里说着这世上最深情的话语：  
“我们去烙印吧，去拜十二神，我想永远永远和你在一起。”  
战士脑袋有些发懵，黑魔向来都不是这么热情奔放表达自己欲望的人，他见过黑魔唯一情感外放的时候就是他们第一次滚上床的那天，喝醉了酒想要做点什么的他主动勾引起了黑魔，只是他一个平时循规蹈矩的人，临到头来想说几句骚话却不知道说啥好，只能硬着头皮说了几句什么你好美，我好热，到最后支支吾吾的憋了句，想做。  
他记得那时黑魔听见他的话露出了笑，俯下身在他耳边低沉地说：  
“你就这么想被我操？想好了，我把你裤子脱了就真的回不了头了。”  
所谓酒壮怂人胆，烈酒烧喉的同时也为他带来了无穷无尽的勇气，他用手勾住黑魔，心态也平静了不少，用最平常不过的语气回应着黑魔：  
“你不脱的话我就自己脱咯？”  
于是下一刻黑魔便掀了他的裤子肏得他上下两张嘴都流水，那时的情况就像现在这样，他被按在了床上，男人扒开那一层层的裙纱，从滑溜溜的大腿往上摸，一下子就握住了战士的那根命根，战士有些挣扎着想脱掉裙子再去做，奈何黑魔一脸固执就是要干穿裙子的他，虽说内心怀着对少女们心意的愧疚，但到最后他都没有拒绝黑魔，毕竟主动权已经在黑魔那，战士向来对恋人强硬不起来，也唯有乖乖躺着被操。  
床头的柜子里早就有为性爱准备好的润滑油，黑魔从看见穿婚裙的战士那一刻起便开始硬了，只是再怎么想对着心爱之人的身体发泄淫欲也需做好扩张，润滑油他倒得有些急了，让纯白的裙子上沾了几滴深色的油渍，但是这裙子在黑魔看来就是要被弄脏的，虽然事后要是被女孩们发觉了他肯定得挨骂，不过要他忍着不操眼前只属于他的纯白色新娘等到烙印的那一天晚上，他当然做不到。  
近日来忙着探索伊甸的战士与黑魔因为各自从属于不同的队伍，进度自然也不一样，就算是回家了时间也是岔开不少，做爱当然也挑不出时间来做，最多就是在早晨互相帮忙撸一发或者用嘴弄一次。顺带一提战士的口活实在是销魂，他在这方面完全是天赋异禀，他每一次都含得又深吸得又卖力，舌尖在阴茎头打着转，牙齿轻轻触着肉棒，红艳的嘴唇吞吐着自己的那根玩意儿，最后的那一下肉棒会把他的嘴塞得满满当当，龟头抵着他的喉间，射出来的白浊他也会全数吞下。这一点黑魔曾经劝过让战士不要勉强，却被他倔强的摇头拒绝，实际上被射在嘴里的感觉并不会太好受，要忍住呕吐的欲望并咽下去着实不易，但战士想这是黑魔的东西，既然自己爱着他，那吞下去便也无妨。只是他不知道自己发红的眼眶与可怜的眼神还有嘴边那溢出的些许白沫都显得无比色情，看得黑魔只想抱着他继续干，继续亲吻，让战士的嘴里只会吐出由他造成的呻吟。奈何时间有限，他们也只有早晨的那点时间可以进行一点与性有关的事情，而现在，攻略伊甸的事情告一段落，自然是要做的够本。

沾了油的手指从穴口探进了甬道之内，战士连日在外奔波，基本就没用什么小玩意抚慰过自己，这内里紧了不少，好在黑魔知晓战士的敏感点在何处，连着探索好几下，什么地方都摸过了，就是留着他心知肚明的那一点不去碰。感觉来得很快，战士忍不住也开始撸动自己的阴茎，他是尝过味的人，连日来即使脾气温和如他也偶尔有寂寞难耐的时候，更别提在外探索时队友们更是有不禁欲的纵乐者，更有甚者在与小队集合前就近在集合地的树丛边找了位妓子便弄上了，他守时去得早了，尴尬的在那边听了好一阵墙脚，最后还要别扭的装作自己才刚刚到的样子。他虽说有着圣人那般乐于助人的圣行，本身却又不完全是圣人那般的禁欲属性，他也有七情六欲，他偶尔也会希望能够任性的抛下一切任务，与他的爱人，他的黑魔偷偷窝在属于他们的爱巢之内，被他占有，为他颤栗，不害臊地做上几天几夜。然而这些放浪的幻想终究也只是幻想，他做不出这么不负责任的事情，黑魔亦是。  
黑魔的肉棒缓缓插入，战士的温的内壁中已经因为兴奋而分泌出了淫液，做足了润滑完全不用担心干涩的问题，前端才刚刚被穴肉没入黑魔便抬起了战士的腿，顺着姿势慢慢超前推进，等到整根都被吃下去之后，两人才长舒一口气。黑魔压下身来，扒开胸口处的布料，被勒出痕迹的胸肉，他不客气的腰上那颗被藏起的肉粒，战士被他这一咬刺激得发出了叫声，这一点小疼痛对于他这样的防护职业来说根本就是小意思，但是黑魔的舌尖与牙齿在那又舔又啃的，酥酥麻麻的感觉从胸口处传来，让战士想扭着身子逃开，然而下身已经嵌合在一块，岂是能让他跑开的。黑魔玩弄完他的乳头，捏着他的奶，下身开始猛地抽插，刚才手指没抚慰到那一点换成了肉棒自然是轻松便能触到，那隐秘的高潮点被碰到之后战士更是发出了一声扭曲至极的气音，他的阴茎把守不住射出了第一发精液，喷出的白浊分别洒在了那身纯白裙装与他裸露在外的肌肉上，他舒服得直喘气，黑魔却仍未满足，抽插犹如狂风暴雨一般袭来，碾过肉壁之内的每一处褶皱，他每一下撞得都过于大力过于深，让战士忍不住带着被爽快感刺激出的眼泪与鼻音想黑魔求饶：  
“好，好哥哥...慢，慢一点......呜啊！”  
连绵的至高快感令战士想抓住点什么，只是他还是不舍得抓坏身上已经被淫液精液和各种痕迹弄脏的裙子，只得抓住一旁的床幔一边哭叫，他脖上戴的首饰和耳坠叮铃铃响个不停，黑魔不知道按着他操了多久才被他榨出第一波精，可那还没完，战士下意识的想往后退却被黑魔抓住了脚踝拖了回来，那阴茎又埋进了他的身体内，黑魔擦去了战士满面的泪痕，将他翻了个身，过程之中阴茎又碰到了那个点，让战士舒服得又射出了一波精，也因为射精那一下的关系，他的腰舒服得往下塌去，屁股忍不住翘起，无形之中更是让肉棒插得更深了。  
黑魔第二次做的并不快，他兴致勃勃地拆开了长裙那系在腰际的丝带，轻松的就解开了战士百思不得其解应该怎么轻松脱下的裙子，现在他的身体完全暴露在了黑魔面前，尽管之前两人早就坦诚相对，他清楚战士身上有多少伤疤，哪些是旧伤痕哪些又是新增的。但是这具身体直到刚才为止都是被烙印礼服所包裹的，他最喜欢的人，他最爱的宝贝，穿上这身裙装后就是属于他的新娘，从里到外，从相爱到以后，都是属于他的，唯有他才能拥有的宝物。

射到最后战士和黑魔都快无精可射，战士的穴里被塞得满满的，稍微动一下都是精液不断在流出，裙子代替了被单已经完全脏了个便，战士摘下头纱开始自暴自弃对黑魔抱怨，哭诉道这条裙子是一定要洗了，被姑娘们发现他们把裙子糟蹋成这样她们一定会杀了他们两的。他的样子过于可怜，黑魔忍不住凑上去用亲吻安抚他，并答应他一定会洗好裙子，不会让她们发现端倪，战士才终于放下了心。任由黑魔拉起他的手一起去浴室清理，期间也无暇去管屁股里的东西流出来掉在地上会怎样了，他想，反正谁射的，谁去解决呗。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实亲友的儿之一是公式光脸，嗯


End file.
